Salaam Namaste
by Kagome-Pretty
Summary: Basado en una pelicula hindu.. Kagome e Inuyasha muy disitntos..la primera impresion no siempre es la correcta.. q psara cuando se den cuenta quienes son en realidad Kagome


Basado en una pelicula Hindu, ella trabaja en una estacion de radio, el es cheff, muy distintos entre si, pero que pasara cuando se vean por primera vez y sientan que algo pasa entre ellos dos, Salam Namaste... Saluda a la vida hoy... Kagome&Inuyasha

* * *

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertecen, la pelicula Salam Namaste origen hindu mucho menos, mis propositos son sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Inuyasha tiene 24 años, es cheff, desde pequeño le gustaba estar en la cocina junto con madre, tal vez de ahi agarro el gusto por las artes culinarias, su padre queria que el fuera arquitecto y asi lo hizo construyo un reataurant pero al dueño no le gusto pero se quedo como jefe de cocineros ya que le encanto su comida. Y el retaurant se llamo Inuyasha Of Time.

Kagome no deseaba casarse aun ya que veia el ejemplo de su hermana y no queria estar igual que ella, fue de intercambio a Londres y se enamoro de esa ciudad, decidio estudiar medicina, sus padres cortaron lazos con ella por ese motivo, para poder pagar sus estudios Kagome trabaja de locutora en la estacion de radio Salaam Namaste con su programa Chit Chat con el tiempo paso a ser una popular presentadora de radio.

* * *

Salam Namaste a todos nuestros oyentes, como saben en esta semana tendremos como invitados a con exito. el dia de hoy tendremos a un gran cheff que debe estar por llegar en algunos momentos, por ahora los dejamos con este nuevo exito! - decia Kagome mientras ponia la musica y machucaba el boton que decia fuera del aire. Salio de su cabina y se dirigio a su jefe - Y bien donde estas? - decia algo furiosa odiaba la impuntualidad mas que a nada 

Espera un momento Aome voy a llamarlo - decia su jefe mientras marcaba el numero

* * *

Varias alarmas sonaban, una mano slaio debajo de las sabanas y apago las tres alarmas que habia puesto, salio de su cama y se dirigio al refrigerador, su celular sono. 

Inuyasha!- girtaba furioso el jefe Myoga

Mas despacio...Quien grita tanto? - decia Inuyasha mientras se alejaba el telefono de la oreja, pero reconocio la voz - mierda... ya estoy, ya casi estoy ahi - decia mientras corria a tomar su ropa -Ya estoy ahi, estoy buscando un sitio para aparcar el coche - decia mientras salia de su departamento. Myoga le colgo el telefono y se fue donde Kagome

Inuyasha llegara tarde - le decia - creo.. que se ha quedado dormido

En la cara de Kagome se podia ver toda la furia y es que no sopotaba la impuntualidad y por si fuera poco sin una disculpa, se vovlio a su cabian y presiono el boton de al aire.

Salaam Namaste, es el momento de hablar con nuestra estrella invitada Inuyasha pero ahy un problema... y es que Inuyasha no esta interesado en hablar con ustedes, lastima ya que son ustedes los que pagan 20 dolares por cada plato de su comida, a Inuyasha no le importa por eso no s eha molestado en venir, de hecho sigue durmiendo asi que es obvio cuanto valora su tiempo y el mio. Y saben que mas le spregunatre, saben ustedes por que dejo de llamarse Inuyasha No Taishio a solo Inuyasha...

Inuyasha esta bien... No Taishio es aghhhh - decia Inuyasha desde su carro mientras escuchaba a Kagome por la radio

Es que acaso se averguenza de sus raices, de sus origenes ? - hacia la pregunta Kagome

Yo soy guay, Inuyasha es guay! - decia Inuyasha - que esta intentando hacer con eso? - decia enojado.

De que mas se averguenza Inuyasha No Taishio, por ejemplo, se avergeunza de su cara, sera realmente feo, quiza por eso se onvirtio en cheff para esconder su cara en la cocina y no enseñarla por ahi. Y ahor auna cancion para ustedes - decia Kagome con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero.. que? - decia Inuyasha mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el numero de Myoga - hola soy Inuyasha, ya casi estoy llegando pero la chica, la locutora, cual es su nombre?

Ella es Aome - decia Myoga

Aome? que esta haciendo esa tal Aome.. esa es manera de hablar con un invitado quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo. - Myoga le paso el telefono y rapidamente Inuyasha lo marco - Aome, Aome eres tu, soy Inuyasha, se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Estoy dando una entrevista -dijo tranquilamente

-A quien ?

-A ti

-Pero si aun no estoy ahi!

-Enserio... no me habia dado cuenta

-Escucha..

-Escucha tu maldito Inuyasha no Taishio

- Tu Aome

-Por que demonios me estas llamando Aome!

-Por que demonios me estas llamando Inuyasha no Taishio!

-Por que ese es tu nombre!

-No.. solo Inuyasha ese es mi nombre.

-Ohh de veras? si estuvieras aqui te llamaria como tu quisieras, Inu, Inuyasha, Marlon Brandon...

-Bueno! cual es tu problema?

-Odio a los tardones, por tu culpa mi programa no empezo a tiempo.

-Que mas le da que empieze tarde a un par de taxistas japoneses? - dijo en forma burlesca provocando que Kagome colgara el telefono - Hola? Hola? mierda...

- Oyentes de Salaam Namaste este es el final del programa y adivinen que? Inuyasha no Taishio no ha dado señales de vida... un pequeño consejo si planeaba ir al retaurant Inuyasha of Time preparense para esperar, el desayuno parecera almuerzo, y el almuerzo llegara a la hora de la cena, creo que deberian cambiar el nombre a Inuyasha nunca a tiempo, de cualquier manera me despido soy Kagome y sigan escuchando Salaam Namaste en el 101.5 de la fm.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba por llegar a la estacion de radio, Kagome se ponia su caso para ir a sus clases en su bicicleta, s emonto en ella y sin ninguna preocupacion salio sin mirar si venia carro o no, Inuyasha llegaba en su carro distraido y enojado por la conversacion con Kagome, de repente ve una chica en bicicleta y gira el timon rapidamente para no atropellarla, la chica ni cuenta se dio d elo que pudo suceder y siguio su camino. Se le acerco el portero d ela estacion. 

-Se encuentra bien, esta sangrando... - le dijo preocupado ya que d ela nariz de Inuyasha caian gotas de sangre

-Mierda... si si estoy bien.. es solo que no me gusta la sangre

-Tal vez deba de ir a ver un medico

-No! odio a los medicos

-Pero esta sangrando

-Deje de decir eso!

* * *

- Quieres ir a ver una pelicula? - le decia un chico que tenia una abta blanca de doctor encima a uan paciente que descansaba en su cama, Kagome lo miro y con los ojos le hizo señas ya que el profesor se acercaba, rapidamente cambiaron sus papeles que tenian en la mano y el chico se paro al lado del apciente que anteriormente estaba con Kagome

- Y bien Hojo, cual es tu diagnostico? - pregutno el docotor

- El paciente ha estado experiemntado un leve dolor en el abdomen - dijo mientras leia el papel que hace unos instantes Kagome le habia dado - seguido de severos ataques de ataques de estreñimiento, vomitos e hinchazon, hemorragias y debilidad progresiva. Una biopsia seria mas exacta, pero mi diagnostico sugiere un linfosarcoma en el intestino lo que tuvo Rajesh Khanna en "Anand" (actor y pelicula hindu) - decia mientras miraba la cara seria de su profesor.

- Muy bien Hojo.. buen trabajo!

Kagome se le acerco sonriente y estirando la mano dijo - bien... son cuarenta

- Por que !

- Por que se que no has hecho tu tarea y copiaras de la mia asi que son veinte mas

-Cuando papa se entere que esta pagando la educacion de dos en lugar d euno... - dijo mientras sacaba el dinero.

- Ahora bien dame cien dolares mas - decia Kagome volviendo a estirar la mano

-Por que!

-Por que un amigo esta ahi cuando lo necesitas - decia sonriente

-Olvidalo!. Por que no vas y le robas a tu padre - dijo sin pensarlo, Kagome salio del salon rapidamente.

-Lo siento - decia Hoyo mientras le daba el alcance a Kagome - lo siento mucho! Kag..

-Solo es un prestamo! - dijo Kagome, no te cobrare por las 5 proximas tareas

-Pero.. cien solares?

-Es la boda de Ayame..necesito comprarme un vestido..

-Ayame se casa?

-Si por que.. no recibiste invitacion?

- No - dijo bajando la cabeza..

- No te sientas mal, la proxima vez la resiviaras.. - dijo mientras recibia los 100 dolares. - a proposito.. necesito tu coche para mañana... gracias adios! - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo para no recibir reclamos por lo del auto..

* * *

Bueno.. espero que les haya gustado, lo continuare pronto! lo prometo ay me desocupo este fin de semana! espero sus comentarios! bye bye cuidense mucho! 


End file.
